


A Singular Situation

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [94]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Prompt Fill, Shapeshifting, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Cryptids prompt:Any, any, “But they’re not real!” “Spoiler: they’re real!”In which Five-0 heads into the jungle to have a chat with a group of shapeshifters on the Governor's behalf.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	A Singular Situation

“You’re putting me on.”

Chin gave Danny one of his enigmatic looks, which meant he was either being completely serious or he was having a laugh at Danny’s expense. Danny wasn’t sure which option he preferred, honestly.

“That is not a real thing,” he insisted.

“Spoiler!” Kono said. “They are real, and the Governor wants us to go and have a talk with them.”

Danny looked at Steve, who just shrugged, and Bethany, who shook her head.

“I don’t do farm animals, sorry.” She vanished without another word.

“Okay, fine.” Danny sighed. “Let’s go.”

They had to go into the jungle, deep enough that Chin had to procure special off-road transport to get them over the rough terrain. Danny didn’t care for the wildness of the jungle. He was a Jersey boy, not Tarzan.

Chin tracked their progress on the GPS and had them stop and go in on foot when they reached a certain distance from the camp. They had two rifles between them – Steve and Kono were the best marksmen of the four of them – and a basket of avocados. 

They encountered the first of the wild boars before they had a visual on the camp. It was a hulking big thing, easily four hundred pounds and covered in wiry black fur. It pawed the ground and glared at them with beady dark eyes.

Steve and Kono kept their rifles slung over their shoulders, though Danny had no doubt they could have them locked and loaded in an instant if the situation required it. Judging by the tension in Steve’s shoulders, he was waiting for the slightest hint of trouble.

“We would like to speak with the alpha sow,” Chin said to the boar. He’d been voted the official spokesman for the mission, since he’d be less likely to lose his temper and start trouble. “We mean you no harm.”

The boar circled them, sniffing at their legs and nosing at their hands, and Danny didn’t like it. He wasn’t Tarzan, nor was he Old MacDonald. The closest he’d ever gotten to a live pig was at a traveling petting zoo when he was just a kid. Otherwise, pigs solely existed in the freezer in packages marked ‘pork chops’, ‘bacon’, and ‘ham steaks’. 

The boar gave a long, low grunt that ended on a high-pitched squeal, and walked off in the direction of the camp.

“Are we really going to talk to a bunch of pigs?” Danny muttered. “This is stupid.”

“They’ve been part of the Islands since the early Polynesians were here,” Kono said. “Eight hundred years.”

“You’d think in all that time they’d have found their way out of the jungle and into suburbia.”

Kono laughed. “Try explaining that to your HOA!”

The camp was a collection of shacks arranged around a small clearing. It was impossible to tell how many there were because of how dense the jungle was. Danny counted twenty-two, but he was sure there were more. There were piglets running around in the clearing, squealing as they played, and porches were filled with a mix of sows, boars, and humans.

Their leader was sitting in a rocking chair and smoking something out of what looked like a marijuana pipe. She was an older, heavyset Hawaiian woman, her feet bare and the rest of her draped in an orange and pink muumuu. 

“Aloha ‘auinalā, Auntie,” Chin said. “We come with a peaceful offering and a request from Governor Jameson.”

He gave Danny a nudge, and Danny set the basket of avocados on the porch steps. That much closer he could definitely smell the pot. He glanced over at Steve, who seemed to be standing at ease but was probably planning for various attack scenarios.

“What does your governor want of me?” the woman asked, her voice husky.

“Some of the singulars are getting aggressive,” Chin explained. “A little girl is in the hospital. There’s talk about increasing the boar hunts to thin the population. Governor Jameson doesn’t want to put your people at risk.”

What followed was a short but heated exchange in either Pidgen, Hawaiian, or a mixture of both. Danny could only pick out a couple of the words – and they weren’t good ones – before some sort of agreement seemed to have been reached.

“Mahalo, Auntie. A hui hou.”

“A hui hou,” the woman said in return, and then waved them away. She started tossing avocadoes out into the clearing for the piglets.

“So…did we win?” Danny asked as they hiked back to the truck.

“She’ll meet with the alphas of the other singulars. I’m not sure how much good it’ll do. It’s a problem of overpopulation at this point.”

Chin didn’t sound too hopeful. Danny guessed there were some problems the Task Force just couldn’t solve.

“Are there any other shape-shifters I should know about? Werewolves? Dolphins?”

“I think there’s a colony of monk seals up north,” Kono said. “But that just might be a rumor.”

Danny longed for the good old days when all he had to worry about was ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** A group of boars is called a singular. Yeah, I don’t get it either. LOL! (Wild boars can also be a sounder, but this one worked better for my title.)


End file.
